


We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: When Fernando's future is up in the air, he goes to Sergio for advice. (contains rainstorms, a hot shower and not a lot of actual advice)





	We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and takes place around the end of the 2015/2016 season when Fernando's loan from Milan was about to run out and it wasn't certain yet if Atletico would sign him.
> 
> It was never supposed to be this long, i don't know what happened. I never seem to have any control when i write them.
> 
> Title borrowed from Strange love by Halsey.

"What the fuck are you doing outside in that weather?" Sergio asks as he opens the door. An icy gust of wind sweeps into the house and carries a flurry of ice and snow inside. "You look like a drowned puppy," he chuckles.

Fernando wraps his arms around his shivering body, tries very hard to keep his teeth from chattering. "Would you mind letting me inside, please?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry," Sergio steps aside to let Fernando pass closing the door rapidly to keep the biting cold out.

"Thanks."

"So what brings you all the way over here in this godforsaken weather?"

"I-I…I…n-n-need…," Fernando stutters and he can't seem to stop trembling. He rubs his hands together, desperately trying to get some warmth back into his freezing fingers, but he's completely drenched. His clothes and hair are dripping relentlessly onto the floor and he feels like he won’t ever be warm again.

"Jesus, you're going to catch a cold," Sergio frowns. "Come on, you need a hot shower and some dry clothes, then we can talk."

Fernando nods gratefully and let's himself be dragged upstairs to Sergio's bathroom. The defender goes straight for the radiator and turns it up to full power, the room instantly turning warm and cozy. He digs through his drawers until he finds two big fluffy towels that he thrusts into Fernando's arms.

"Here, take these and then in the shower with you. I’m not going to be responsible for you catching pneumonia." He leaves Fernando in the bathroom to find something for the striker to wear.

 

When he returns with a bundle of clothes, the bathroom door is closed but he can’t hear the sound of running water.

"Why aren't you in the shower yet," he asks through the door.

"I think my fingers are frozen," Fernando's voice is still shaky from the cold.

Sergio furrows his brows. "That's why you’re supposed to be in the shower.”

For the longest time there’s no answer, so he waits, ear pressed to the wood as he listens for a response.

"Fer?"

"I can't get the buttons open," Fernando admits and Sergio can feel his embarrassment all the way through the door.

"Need some help?" he offers and almost doesn’t hear Fernando’s reply it’s so quiet.

"Please."

 

The heat in the bathroom is almost unbearable but Fernando still looks frozen to the core. Sergio grins at Fernando's red cheeks and his rigid fingers fumbling with the tiny buttons of his shirt. He steps forward to push Fernando's hands out of the way.

"Let me," he says, slowly opening the buttons one by one. But as he exposes more and more of Fernando's pale freckled skin it's his fingers that suddenly start shaking, but for a very different reason. He gulps, forcibly dragging his gaze away from Fernando's broad chest.

It takes agonizingly long to open all buttons and by the time he finally slides the wet fabric off of Fernando's shoulders his breathing is shallow and his dick half-hard. 

He takes a couple of unsteady steps backwards, stumbling gracelessly over the mountain of towels on the floor before he staggers against the sink, steadying himself against the cold marble of the countertop. But watching Fernando now fumble with the button of his jeans isn't doing much to alleviate his current problem.

"Oh for god's sake, let me do it," he says, his answer more of an impatient growl than anything and even before his fingers find the cold metal right above Fernando's groin he knows that this is a very bad idea.

 

"Thanks," Fernando says sheepishly and he looks up at him through thick lashes making a knot of arousal pool hotly in Sergio's gut. 

He pops the button and pulls down the zipper hastily, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible, but somehow his fingers still accidentally brush against Fernando and even that simple fleeting touch makes his blood roar in his ears.

"There you go," he says unsteadily, hoping Fernando won’t notice the tremor in his voice. "I guess you can do the rest yourself?" he jokes and earns himself a scowl in return.

"Very funny." Fernando hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants and pushes them off clumsily.

Fernando’s underwear soon follows and Sergio spins around quickly. He stares resolutely at the wall, because god he’s not sure if he’s going to be able to control himself around Fernando naked in his bathroom. 

"What are you doing?" Fernando asks already on his way towards the shower stall.

"Giving you some privacy," Sergio mumbles.

Fernando rolls his eyes. "Don't be weird man, you've seen me naked about a thousand times.”

"This is different," Sergio insists and takes a step towards the door.

"Whatever,” Fernando says dismissively. “I came over here to talk to you, you might as well listen while i try to unfreeze myself in the shower."

"Fine," Sergio relents and he tries very hard not to stare at Fernando's ass as the other man steps into the shower stall.

 

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about," Sergio asks when the glass of the shower has fogged over and he can finally think straight again.

"I'm going back to Milan at the end of the season."  
"You're what?" Sergio's hands are suddenly sweaty with fear and somehow it feels like there isn't enough air in the room for him to breathe.

"My contract is ending in the summer, the transfer window closes tomorrow and they haven't even contacted my agent yet, so i guess they won't be offering me a new contract." Fernando says dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," Sergio suddenly feels sick.

"Doesn't matter, I'm used to it by now. No one wants a striker who doesn't score goals…," the rest gets drowned out when Fernando dips his head under water.

 

And Sergio can't grasp how anyone wouldn't want Fernando on their team. He swallows against the lump in his throat because seeing the striker doubt himself like that hurts him deeply.

 

"I'll always want you.”

"What?" 

Sergio's eyes widen in shock as he realizes he spoke out loud. "Nothing," he mumbles hastily.

"That wasn't nothing."

"Why are you asking then?"

"Maybe I want you to say it again."

"What?”

"Sergio..."

Sergio's heart pounds erratically in his chest.

"Come here," Fernando opens the shower door, his voice heavy with something and when Sergio looks up and sees Fernando naked and wet in front of him, his knees go weak.

 

He crosses the room in two strides, but then his courage wavers and he just stands there, so close he can feel the heat radiating off of Fernando's skin, hovers on the edges of his feet uncertainly.

Fernando's eyes are dark and full of promises and Sergio doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Fer…," he whispers and he doesn't know what he wants to say, but then it doesn't matter because Fernando kisses him and his mind goes blissfully blank under the softness of Fernando's lips. It's a barely there brush of lips, but Sergio feels it down to his very core, the feeling so overwhelming and unexpected that for a fleeting moment he just stands there, frozen.

Before he’s able to shake out of his daze, Fernando pulls back and staggers against the shower stall, face contorted in horror.

"Oh God, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…i'm sorry," he searches frantically for a towel, anything to cover himself up.

"Nando," Sergio’s voice has a gravelly tone to it and before Fernando knows what's happening, Sergio has him pressed up against the door of the shower, devouring his mouth hungrily. His tongue slides over Fernando's bottom lip, prodding and licking and begging entrance and when Fernando opens up with a sigh, when their tongues collide for the first time, a spark shoots down Sergio's spine and pools hotly in his stomach. He drags his tongue over Fernando's teeth, licks along the roof of his mouth and greedily swallows the noises spilling from Fernando's throat. 

He wraps Fernando up in his arms and drags their bodies together, finally feeling the other man pressed up against him. His hands wander up and down Fernando's back, caressing as much skin as he can reach. 

When they’re almost out of air, Sergio draws back reluctantly. He nibbles on Fernando's bottom lip instead, sucks it between his teeth until it's red and swollen and glistening with spit.  
"Wow," Fernando breaths, a grin on his face that makes Sergio's knees wobbly.

"Yeah," Sergio grins back before attaching his mouth to Fernando's neck, pulling the wet skin between his teeth.

Fernando moans low in his throat, pushes his hips into Sergio and the feel of Fernando's length, hot and heavy and half-hard, throbbing against his thigh makes Sergio lose his footing completely. He staggers against the shower stall with a grunt, the door giving in under the sudden weight of their bodies and they gracelessly tumble into the shower.

Soft laughters bubbles up in their chests as they find themselves under the hot spray of the shower and then they're kissing again, water running over their faces and soaking Sergio's clothes and neither of them notices because they’re too caught up in each other, in the feel of their lips pressing together and their tongues tangling.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Fernando whines and tugs on Sergio's shirt with a pout.

"Why don't you do something about it then," Sergio challenges with a laugh, but it soon gets stuck in his throat when Fernando starts undressing him slowly. He rids him of his wet t-shirt, pausing for a moment to run his hands over the broad expanse of Sergio’s chest before deft fingers continue towards the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down teasingly slowly. 

Sergio steps out of his pants, his white briefs already soaked and see-through, his hard length straining against the sopping fabric and Fernando can't seem to catch his breath anymore. With shaky fingers he pulls Sergio towards him, slides Sergio's underwear over his ass, exposing the soft flesh to the water and his questing hands.

"Fuck," Sergio chokes out when Fernando slides a finger over his crack. He shoves his boxers down hastily, another broken moan spilling from his lips when his dick brushes against Fernando's.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sergio mumbles, voice filled with awe and he can't stop touching Fernando, has to remind himself again and again that this is real, that he's not dreaming, that in fact Fernando is naked and hard in his shower. "I never thought this would happen. Ever."

Fernando stills at that, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. "How long?"

Sergio just stares at him, for the longest time, doesn't know what to say, how to answer when he doesn't even remember a time when he wasn't in love with Fernando.

"Sergio?"

"A long time…," and Fernando can't handle that, so he flips Sergio around, shoves him into the shower wall and sinks to his knees. His breath ghosts over Sergio's soft skin and Sergio can't believe that this is really happening.

"Oh God," he moans and then Fernando is kissing down his spine, over the curve of his back and the soft flesh of his ass and Sergio can't keep still anymore, the arche of his back almost unnatural as he desperately tries to get closer to Fernando's tongue anything to relieve the burning need in his gut and the ache in his dick.

"Nando, please," Sergio begs. 

And the plea shoots straight down for Fernando, makes him impossibly hard as he slides his tongue over Sergio's entrance.

Sergio's knuckles turn white against the cold tiles of the shower as he feels the first flick of Fernando's tongue against his pucker.

"Nando," he chokes out and he can barely form a coherent thought because nothing has ever felt as good as Fernando licking him open.

"God, you taste good," Fernando's voice is muffled as he breathes the words right against Sergio's entrance. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Oh…," Sergio gasps, his eyes drifting shut under the intense pleasure of Fernando's mouth and then Fernando spears his tongue into him and he has to lock his knees so he doesn't sink to the floor. His hands desperately grapple for purchase on the slippery tiles as he widens his stance to grant Fernando more access and he's already so unbelievably close. Fernando uses the change in angle to shove his face deeper into Sergio's ass, eats him out ravenously and when he slides a finger in alongside his tongue, when he crooks the digit a little to the left and digs right into Sergio's prostate, Sergio comes untouched and with a howl.

He sags against the wall, chest heaving, as he desperately gasps for air.

Fernando clambers to his feet, presses up against Sergio’s back and tugs his earlobe between his teeth, bites down lightly on the flesh before a low chuckle rumbles from his chest. "How long do you need to recover?" he whispers huskily into Sergio's ear.

Sergio shivers. "Why?" 

"Because i want you to fuck me."

Sergio gulps audibly, his dick already twitching against his leg. "Let's go to the bedroom then."

 

They climb out of the shower and Sergio can't stop looking at Fernando, can't stop staring at Fernando's hard dick, jutting out and bobbing impatiently. He picks up one of the towels and wraps it around himself before he stalks towards Fernando.

"Let me," he says and pries the towel from Fernando’s fingers, starts drying him off gently. He rubs the soft fabric reverently over every inch of his skin, fingers lingering behind in the dry places, Fernando's skin so deliciously soft against his rough palms.

Fernando is panting raggedly against Sergio's neck by the time the defender reaches his lower body.

"Sergio, kiss me," he groans and Sergio complies only too willingly, pushing his tongue into Fernando's wet warm mouth and he already feels drunk off the taste, can't get enough of the slick wet slide of their tongues. For a while they just kiss, tongues tangling languidly, but when Fernando shifts in his arms and when he presses closer and Sergio feels him impatiently hard against his thigh, he craves more. He trails his fingers down to Fernando's length, a low growl of approval slipping past his lips when he feels him twitch against his palm. He wraps a tight fist around him, jerks him roughly until Fernando bucks against him, frantic and out of control.

"Sergio stop…or I'm gonna…," the striker rasps and he already feels on the verge of splintering apart.

"Sorry," Sergio mumbles, but he doesn't sound sorry at all when he spins Fernando around in his arms and bends him over the windowsill. 

Outside the rain is still pouring, heavy drops pounding against the glass as Fernando's breath fogs up the window, his back arched painfully as Sergio scrapes his fingernails up and down his spine.

"I think I'm ready to go again," Sergio whispers huskily and just to underline his point he drags his hard length the crack of Fernando's ass.

"God, please," Fernando moans, rubs himself against Sergio's throbbing erection and fuck nothing has ever felt like this before.

Sergio is mesmerized by the feel of Fernando underneath him, by the softness of his ass that is gripping his length so perfectly that he could just come like this, but he forces himself to draw back, soothes Fernando's whines of protest by running his index finger teasingly over Fernando's opening, draws circles against the swollen pucker and he still can't grasp that he's actually getting to do this, that he's allowed to touch every single part of Fernando so freely.

He pushes a finger in gently, bites his lip as he stretches him out. He wonders how he’s supposed to not come the moment he buries himself inside Fernando’s wet heat.

"God, Nando," he gasps breathlessly, finger sliding in and out of his tight hole now and he can't get enough of the feel, can't get enough of the noises Fernando makes, of the way he writhes underneath him.

"More…..please…," Fernando mewls and Sergio pushes a second finger in then, forces him open so deliciously that Fernando has to grit his teeth so he doesn't spill right then and there. 

Sergio stabs his fingers inside Fernando, brushes against his sweet spot over and over until Fernando's legs give out and he sags against the windowsill, a sudden jolt of pleasure ripping up his spine when Sergio fists his weeping dick, when he gathers up his precum at the tip and uses it as lube to stroke him into a frenzy just as he slides another finger inside. Three thick heavy fingers now scissoring Fernando open, robbing him of his breath and his sanity.

"Sergio…," Fernando breathes huskily and he wants to say so much more, wants to tell Sergio exactly how good it feels what he's doing to him, but god, there are just no words and Sergio's reducing him to a whimpering, wanton mess with just his fingers. Suddenly he's ravenous for more, hungry for Sergio's dick inside of him.

"Please," he whimpers and Sergio understands, withdraws his fingers and leaves Fernando empty only for a split second before he forces the blunt tip of his dick inside and Fernando even after having three fingers inside of him is still so fucking tight, Sergio almost loses his mind at the snug fit around his length.

"Will you move, already?" Fernando's voice is strained and he doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds when all he needs is Sergio as deep inside of him as possible.

Sergio chuckles throatily. "As you wish," and then he slides in, all the way to the hilt, until his stomach brushes against Fernando's ass and they both cry out.

Fernando braces himself against the window, his hands leaving behind imprints on the fogged up glass, his back arching obscenely as Sergio begins to pound into him.

Sergio's thrusts are brutal, but he can't seem to slow down, can't seem to control himself anymore with Fernando so damn snug around him, with the way he just takes it, like he wants nothing more than this.

"Sergio…god…Sergio…stop…I don't wanna come yet," Fernando gasps, frantically trying to hold onto his orgasm.

"Turn around then," Sergio's voice is gruff as he forces himself to pull out, his hands roughly running all over Fernando’s ass. 

Fernando leans back against the windowsill as Sergio slides into him again and somehow as they gaze into each other's eyes, neither of them willing to miss even one moment of this, the desperation slowly fades to gentleness. Sergio's movement more languid now, smoother and more drawn out as he tries to savor the feel of Fernando around him for as long as possible.

"I never thought this would actually happen," Sergio whispers reverently, his hands spanning possessively around Fernando's hips.

"Why did you never say anything?" Fernando gasps.

Sergio huffs out a breath. "What would you have me do? Walk up to my best friend and tell him that i fantasize about having sex with him on a regular basis?"

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter now," Sergio grins, runs his hands adoringly over Fernando's back, his arms, every part he can reach. His fingers trace the black lines of his ink and his hips are barely moving anymore, just rocking inside Fernando.

"But why me?" Fernando looks down shyly. “You could have anyone.”

"Are you kidding me?" Sergio laughs roughly. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Do it anyway," Fernando begs and Sergio takes a deep stuttering breath in an attempt to calm his frayed nerves. He feels vulnerable baring his soul like this but how is he to deny Fernando anything.

"Because you’re beautiful and shy and smart and cute and the most humble person i know and...god...you’re just perfect." 

Sergio’s hips pick up speed then, his thrusts suddenly deeper, more insistent. "I still remember the day when i first saw you. You were so quiet and withdrawn, you didn't talk to anyone and i couldn't stop looking at you," he admits shyly.

Fernando moans deeply, arches his back even more, so that he can get Sergio closer, deeper, just anything really. Sergio cants his hips and then he’s impaling Fernando's sweet spot on every thrust and nothing has ever felt as good as Fernando clenching tightly around him.

Sergio’s voice shakes with desire as he continues. "You have the most perfect eyes, i swear, i've never seen anything quite like them, i could just look into your eyes all day long and be the happiest person on earth. I love that you’re quiet and so nothing like me and still somehow manage to tolerate my presence and be my best friend and fuck, i shouldn't be telling you all this…. I shouldn't," Sergio's voice is gravelly from emotions, his throat feels too clogged and everything around him is Fernando and he can’t get enough.

 

"Please?" Fernando silently begs for more, his eyes shiny from Sergio's openness, from the adoration of his words, the blush high on his cheeks the most gorgeous thing Sergio has ever seen.

"I fucking love your freckles, they're just so…. They make you look so innocent….so untouched…it fucking drives me crazy… i want to kiss them all, run my tongue over them and explore every part of your body just so i can find every single one of them and do unspeakably filthy things to them. God you have no idea how badly i want to just defile them…," he trails of, unable to speak anymore, Fernando clamping down around him so tight he can barely take it.

Fernando trembles violently, the sound of Sergio's voice, the words spilling from his lips sending shivers down his spine and curling his toes.

"Your voice…fuck.”

"What about it?"

Fernando moans. "I think I could come just from the sound of it."

"Shit…," Sergio rewards him with a sharp thrust of his hips, muscles shaking from the effort it takes him not to loose his control entirely.

"God, Fer…," he reaches between their sweat slicked bodies, wraps his hand around Fernando's dick and strokes him roughly. Fernando cries out then, his hips bucking upwards, the curl of his spine pushing him closer against Sergio, forcing his dick deeper into himself.

"More…oh god…more…please," Fernando whimpers, his voice breaking for the delicious torture Sergio is putting him through, for the perfect cant of his hips that's pushing his dick right into his prostate on every sharp thrust and Sergio burrows forward then, folds himself over Fernando, effectively trapping the striker between his strong arms. 

"God, you feel amazing…," Sergio breathes right against Fernando's ear, making him shiver violently, "so fucking tight around me, so perfect and hot and…fuck…i could stay inside you forever."

"I'd like you inside me all the time," Fernando smirks, his body forced to bend even more backwards when Sergio starts pounding into him again, moaning for the violence of his thrusts, for the urgency in Sergio's movement, for the violent need to get off that he feels coursing through his own veins, overwhelmed by the absolute need to completely unravel underneath Sergio.

"Come with me, Sergio," Fernando pleads, arching his back even further, anything to finally find sweet sweet release.

"Oh God Nando…," and then it hits him, this is Fernando he's inside, his Fernando, his best friend, his teammate, the boy he's been madly in love with for most of his life. His dick plumps even more inside Fernando, just for the fact that it’s Fernando underneath him, the culmination of all his teenaged wet dreams and his adult fantasies and everything he's ever wanted in life and it feels like Fernando's tight heat is suffocating him and stealing all the air from his lungs.

"Sergio," Fernando cries out brokenly as Sergio forces himself into him so deep that he feels like he’s being bruised from the inside out. The sound echos from the cold tiles in the room, bounces off the fogged up windows and Sergio's rhythm falters then. A noise that comes embarrassingly close to a sob tears from his throat as his orgasm rips through him and he can barely take how Fernando is clamping tight around him. It all feels too much suddenly, like he’s going to faint from all the emotions coursing through him. With a roar he pulls out, rips his dick from Fernando's body, desperately sucking in air as his hand shoots down to his length, tugging on his dick firmly and he's still coming, white liquid seeping from his slit and coloring the pale skin of Fernando's stomach. 

Fernando whimpers underneath him, on the edge of losing every sense of himself, desperate for Sergio's hand, Sergio's dick, anything as long as it's Sergio and Sergio could never in a million years say no to Fernando, so he shoves back inside, almost blacking out at the friction against his oversensitive dick and he's still coming, spilling deep inside of Fernando now, his orgasm seemingly never ending. 

He slides a hand between their bodies and wraps it around Fernando’s dick his vision going white, when Fernando tenses against him, when he can feel his orgasm approaching even before he feels hot liquid coating his fingers, running down his hand and arm and spilling onto the floor. He uses it as lube, continuously stroking Fernando while he fucks him through his orgasm, his moans hoarse and broken as his dick becomes raw from overuse.

"Fuck…," Fernando loses his footing to the intensity of his orgasm, held together only by Sergio's arms around his waist.

"Yeah..," Sergio forces his hips to slow down, cradling Fernando against his body as they slowly come down from their high, breathing still shallow, heart's pounding erratically.

"Let's go to bed," Sergio laughs breathlessly, still beyond overwhelmed that he has Fernando in his arms, that he just had the best sex of his life with the one person he loves the most.

Fernando only nods as Sergio pulls out, immediately missing the feel of Sergio's dick inside of him, but it's somehow all fine again when Sergio gently wipes the cum off his stomach with a warm towel, when he laces their fingers together and leads him towards his bedroom. 

They tumble into the sheets, still naked, skin flushed with happiness.

Sergio sprawls out on the bed lazily, pulls Fernando down on top of him.

"Fuck…that was…wow," and there really are no words to describe how he’s feeling.

Fernando nuzzles his face contently against Sergio's neck, whose heart flutters ridiculously when it hits him once again that all of this is real, it isn't just a cruel dream he'll wake up from in the morning, cold and aching in his empty bed. Fernando is actually here, lying next to him, in his bed and if he gets any say in the matter will never leave again.

"I can't believe I get to have you in my bed," he whispers and runs his hands all over Fernando's back, memorizes every single inch of soft, pale, freckled skin.

"You got to do a lot more than that," Fernando chuckles warmly.

Sergio smirks. "You seemed to be enjoying it as well."

"Yeah," Fernando burrows into Sergio's warmth, curls around his body with a content purr.

 

Sergio covers them up when the air in the room starts to get chilly, the thick fluffy blanket cocooning them in as he wraps his arms around Fernando, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He buries his nose in the crook of Fernando's neck, breathes in the smell of his skin, lets the scent of him invade his senses and god it feels so utterly perfect, so right that he can't stop the soft words spilling from his lips, not when Fernando looks so absolutely beautiful, lying in his bed naked and spent and almost glowing.

"God, Nando, you're all I ever wanted," he admits quietly, unable to keep the slight tremble out of his voice, his cheeks tinted a faint shade of red.  
Fernando's breath hitches in his throat, his hands coming up to cup Sergio's cheek, fingers rubbing at Sergio's beard, catching on his full bottom lip. 

"I'm all yours now" Fernando whispers against Sergio's mouth, just before brushing their lips together in a kiss so gentle and filled with love that Sergio's heart stutters.

"Will you stay over?" Sergio asks, voice treacherously small.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight," Fernando kisses up Sergio's jaw, presses butterfly kisses all over his high cheek bones, his perfectly sculpted nose. "If you don't watch out, i might just stay forever."

"Nando," Sergio's heart feels like it's hammering out of his chest. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," he rolls them around until he lands on his back with Sergio on top. "I guess, I’ve been too stuck in my head to realize how much you really mean to me," he shrugs, grinning up at Sergio's beautiful smile.

"I'm glad you did," and the look of affection in Fernando's eyes makes him suddenly very bold. 

"I love you,” Sergio whispers with a shy smile. “I don’t wanna scare you away, but i've been in love with you for such a long time, i can't even remember a time that i wasn't.”

"Sergio…," Fernando brushes a wayward strand of hair out of Sergio's face. "You're not going to scare me away." 

And before Sergio can even answer, Fernando pulls him down into a passionate kiss, their naked bodies fitting perfectly together as they slide against each other hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
